


Valentine's Day

by daloushar



Category: SKAM (Norway), SKAM (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 02:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14150379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daloushar/pseuds/daloushar
Summary: Isak wakes up in an empty bed on Valentine's Day





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fanfiction during a train ride on the 13th of February 2018...just because:) It ended up being a gift for one of the most important persons in my life and I hope you enjoy it just as much as she did.
> 
> Valentine's Day is a translation of my own work which was originally posted in German.  
> Thank you so much for reading it! If you enjoyed it, feel free to leave kudos or comments. It would mean a lot to me<3

**Onsdag 14.02.2018, 6:33**

When Isak's alarm goes off, he's as tired as if he had not spent a single minute sleeping last night. That was not even an exaggeration, because there’s no way it has been more than three hours. That _counts_ as nothing. In less than two months, he would graduate and the teachers seemed to increase the workload for their courses every week. So, as so often lately, he had spent half the night doing the accumulated homework, essays, and other annoying paperwork.

Feeling absolutely whacked and unwilling to move even a centimeter, Isak lies buried under blankets in bed. He lazily opens one eye and peers at the digital clock on the bedside table - 6:33. The part of his brain which is awake informs him that he slept for almost three and a half hours. He is already starting to pity himself and to promise for like the thousandth time to start earlier next time, when he suddenly realizes that he is alone in bed. This finding is sufficient to shake off even the most stubborn sleep and Isak sits up jerkily in bed. His heavy eyelids pretend to be tired, but actually every fiber of his body is awake and on alert. _Where is he?_

Isak listens to the quiet, dark apartment. There is nothing to hear except the distant buzzing of the refrigerator and the quiet gurgling of some water pipes. Anxiety seethes in his stomach and shoots like acid through his veins.

Isak throws back the blanket and jumps out of bed as thoughts rush in on him. Evens bipolar disorder had him back under control in January. Insidious and unexpected as always, it had struck shortly after New Year. What followed was a veritable crash of his mood, the intensity of which was frightening. Isak had developed a feeling for Evens moods over the last year and was sensitive to the smallest changes in his behavior. All the worse, therefore, was the sudden reversal of his mood ...

In the dark, Isak hurries barefoot over the icy floorboards into the kitchen and a shiver that has nothing to do with the cold of the surrounding runs down his spine.

The kitchen is unchanged. Isak's gaze darts across the table and then across the counter – there’s no note, no drawing, nothing.

Memories of the last month flicker again in his head. By the middle of January, it had been the worst and Isak's lack of sleep stems partly from the fact that he had spent basically every night of the previous month awake. He wanted to be there for Even in case he needed him. It fucking scares Isak that Even is gone right now. An inner voice reminds Isak that this happened over a month ago. Things went better, Even felt better and finally everything was the same as always. He seemed so happy, so pleased during his birthday party two days ago... Still - what if? What if he was wrong and misinterpreted the signs? Maybe it was not just exuberance but the beginning of a shitty mania ... Isak's mind is racing.

Nervously, he rushes back into the living room and rummages his cell phone out from under the blankets. Again - no message from Even. Isak is just about to call him when a key turns in the front door, the hallway is lighted up by the motion detector and Even awkwardly opens the door, balancing a bag in one hand and two coffee cups in a cardboard cup tray on the other.

"Even - oh my ..." Isak whispers soundlessly. Even has not even shut the door yet as Isak hurries towards him and throws himself into his arms.

"Hey, wait - watch out!" Even replies surprised and puts the swaying cups together with the bag on the first available dresser. Isak, who has not released him, pulls him into a tight hug. He presses his face to Even's neck and inhales his scent, as if he had been deprived of it for years. Waves of relief flood him. Even brushes his nose against Isak's forehead and when Isak makes no move to let him go, Even pushes his face up gently so that their eyes meet.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Evens blue eyes penetrate his questioningly. He tries to interpret the expression in Isak's moss-green eyes - is it despair, fear ... pain? Alarmed, Even watches how they suddenly fill with tears and he takes Isak's face in both hands. "Hey Isak, what -" But Isak escapes his grasp, buries his face against Even's chest and instead of an answer, he is shaking with sobs. Sobs that blend into tentative laughter.

"I - oh damn, Even." Isak stammers, blinking the tears from his eyes. Completely perplexed, Even watches his sudden emotional outburst. "I woke up and you were gone, I thought you ... you ... I was scared you would ..."

"Oh, Isak," says Even, and his tension seems to wear off as well. He pulls Isak close again and presses a kiss on his forehead. "Isak Valtersen," Even says with a blaming tone of voice. "you should know that I do not lie to you and that I'll tell you when I realize that my brain decides to fuck up my life again."

"Yeah sure, I - it was just ..." Isak replies, having a guilty conscience already because he did not trust Even and lost his nerve so quickly.

"I thought you would still be sleeping when I come back. You came to bed so late last night ... _way too late_." Even breathes the last three words in Isak's ear.

"I'm sorry that I reacted that way. It's probably due to lack of sleep, fuck, I cannot think straight anymore." Isak says, rubbing his eyes.

"I’m telling you all the time - every night I beg you to go to bed with me." Even says.

"And obviously, your intention with that is that I just fall asleep as fast as possible, so I'm rested, right?" Isak answers with raised eyebrows.

"Of course!" Even replies with mock seriousness. "I just want your best." A grin spreads across Evens face. "Well, I imagined the morning of our Valentine's Day a bit diff-"

"Oh God, no, please don’t…" Isak interrupts and throws his head back. _Valentine's Day._ This pseudo-holiday is just so ridiculous.

"I don’t take no for an answer!" Even says cheerfully and makes Isak look at him again. Their eyes meet in a deep, intense look. Even strokes his thumb over Isak's cheekbones and examines him. His red, puffy eyes, the dried tears on his cheeks, the gentle sweep of his lips-God, he loves every nanometer of this boy so much...

And then the world around them resolves and it’s just the two of them and the feeling of their lips pressed against each other. Isak cannot remember ever having loved and wanted Even as much as at this moment. And Even cannot remember ever having been kissed like this by Isak ...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Isak would like to turn back time by at least ten hours and fall asleep on Even's chest here and now. This illusion is disturbed by the onset of daylight, which slowly starts to illuminate their apartment. His eyelids are even heavier than they were when he woke up in the first place and he does not have the slightest ambition to get out of the bed again.

Even runs his fingers through Isak's messy hair, watching Isak's attempts to keep his eyes open amusedly.

"Stop laughing, ‘m tireeeed" Isak mumbles.

"This is what happens when you overspend yourself this much this early." Even laughs.

"Jerk." Isak opens his eyes, raises his head and kisses Even. Then he looks down at him with his head tilted. "Am I mistaken or did you bring coffee?"

"Oh, damn, yes ... wait." Even jumps out of bed and deprives Isak of his source of warmth. Sighing, he finally sits up, yawns and rubs the sleep from his eyes.

Even returns with the coffee cups and a plate on which he has emptied the contents of the paper bag. Isak looks at the muffin, a chocolate heart stuck to its top, with raised eyebrows.

"You just couldn't resist, could you?," he notes, shaking his head.

"Do you really think I forget the man of my life on Valentine's Day?"

Isak laughs and pulls Even closer to kiss him. Even immediately deepens the kiss and climbs back into bed. Isak smiles against his lips and then pulls his head back.

"I love you, Even." Evens responding smile makes Isak’s whole body feel warm. "I love you too, Isak."


End file.
